


旧事（下）

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	旧事（下）

唇瓣交叠，湿糯滑腻，王俊凯半张着嘴，任由那人的舌头闯进自己的领地，留下专属于那人的味道。

舌尖刮蹭着他的上颚，半刺的舌苔蹭过他略尖的齿牙，让他抵不住发出轻哼。

他听到易烊千玺低低的笑声，羞红了脸，含羞无措的小舌往里退缩，却被那人使坏的捏了一把腰肢。

“唔…….”

小舌被他捉住，本就半酥软的人这下显然已经完全卸下了反抗的意图，任由易烊千玺主导。

温柔缠绵的吻，将小兽完全驯服，此刻温顺的露出了自己的肚皮，任由他抚摸。

纤细而又骨节分明的手指挑开了他的衣裳，顺着锁骨滑点。

常年摸枪的指腹间带着一层薄薄的茧，抚摸上王俊凯的肌肤时，明显泛起了一层小疙瘩。

他听到少年略带粗重的呼吸，随即咬紧了下唇，害羞的闭上了眼。

捻起胸前尚未挺立的红果，略带施力的搓捻了几下，便对着他绽开了美丽。

他凑上前，享用着专属于王俊凯的甘甜。

他蜷起舌头，将因为动情而变得硬挺的红缨包紧了湿热的口腔里，使坏的吸咬舔弄。

王俊凯低声的喘气和喉咙间时有时无的嘤咛，他的手搭在自己的肩上，想要施力推开，却又紧紧抓着不知所措。

直到将两颗红果都含过，易烊千玺才顺着他的白嫩肌肤向下亲吻，每一处每一道都被他细细亲咬过，留下一道又一道水痕。

王俊凯的小腹处格外敏感，哪怕是温热的气息喷洒在周围，都能感受到那人难耐的扭动和加重的喘息。

腿间的什物渐渐抬了头，撑在裤间让王俊凯下意识想夹紧腿。

易烊千玺将手摸进他闭紧的大腿间，不重不轻的揉捏着那因常年不见光而十分细腻的皮肉，手背时而蹭过半勃的柱身。

他附身在人耳边温柔的说：“我很想你。”

最柔软的部分落进温热的手掌间时，王俊凯颤栗了好几下，他紧紧揪着身下的被单，鼻头和眼角间都是粉红。

易烊千玺轻笑着，上下抚弄了几下，直到那半硬的阳具全部挺立，才张开了口，将它尽数送进了口中。

他耐心的服侍着身下人，看他全身泛红，舒服得脚趾都蜷缩在一起，张着小嘴大口呼吸的动情样子。

没过多时，那人便泄了身子，易烊千玺将他口中含着的事物尽数吞咽下，还坏心的在那人发烫的耳边说：“甜。”

 

///////

 

手指带着微凉的膏体在自己的身后按压时，王俊凯的视线落在了易烊千玺缠着绷带的臂膀上。

单看上面的血迹，王俊凯就能想象到伤口的可怕。

“嗯……..”

后穴处传来的不适让他哼出了声，异物的存在感让他不适的扭了扭腰。

“嘶——”

跨间的胀痛被这撩人而不自知的小东西蹭过，越发的挺立肿胀。

易烊千玺倒吸一口凉气，抽出了手又挖了一块膏药，他隐忍的辛苦，王俊凯心里也清楚。

想让他就此停下，王俊凯不忍心，更不可能，可他担心这人的伤势。

股间已经泛起了湿意，王俊凯坐了起来，将易烊千玺轻推着躺在了床榻上。

他握住那人的手臂，一咬牙便跨坐了上去。

那人的手上还混着自己身体里的透明液体，看得王俊凯脸更加臊红。

那人琥珀色的眼眸里倒映着自己的样子，深情而又眷恋。

王俊凯抬起了腰，将自己半阖着的穴口对上了那早已涨热的什物。

他咬着牙，紧闭着眼努力吞下自己的事物，一向被动的人这般鲁莽，易烊千玺担心他受伤，跟着坐起来想要帮他。

硕大的顶端卡在入口，让王俊凯倒吸了几口凉气，跟着闭合的入口夹得易烊千玺闷哼一声，王俊凯按住了他的右肩不让他坐起来。

停顿着休息了一会儿，王俊凯努力放松着自己，一点点吞下了易烊千玺的那根巨大。

股间贴上那人的腿部时，王俊凯已经满身是汗了，他知道易烊千玺也好受不到哪儿去。

撑着那人带有腹肌的肚子，他尝试着摆动了几下腰肢。

“嗯——”

他听到易烊千玺的低喘声，搭在他腰间的手渐渐收力，让他又往下坐了些许。

身体里那什物又胀大了些，王俊凯艰难的掌控着这吞吐。

他总是没法把握住精准点，也掌控不好速度，弄了几下反倒是将自己弄软了腰，他有些懊恼但更多的是羞臊。

易烊千玺搂住他的腰，腰部一挺立便将位置换了回来。

王俊凯还来不及拒绝，那夺取他半条命的快感便汹涌而至。

他被易烊千玺压回了身下，仰着脖子接受着那人带来的酸麻和快意。

他喉咙间破出的呻吟，眼眶里蓄积的泪水和来不及吞掉的涎水，还有交合处混杂着的水声，拍打声。

他分开腿，夹住那人精壮的腰身，挺起腰努力跟上他的节奏。

灭顶的快感让他不知自己身处何处，只知道面前的人是谁，知道自己的爱恋是属于谁。

第一次结束后，王俊凯竟缠着易烊千玺要了第二次，在那人低吼着再一次射进来的时候，王俊凯躺在易烊千玺身下，心满意足的睡了过去。


End file.
